<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels, Devil Babies, &amp; Granddaddies in the Sky by Kymera219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193841">Angels, Devil Babies, &amp; Granddaddies in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219'>Kymera219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You &amp; Me &amp; the Antichrist Make Three [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelic Siblings, Celestial Family Adventures, F/M, Gen, God Has A Sense Of Humor, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, Raguel drops news bombs again, The Silver City (Lucifer TV), original child character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The now fully immortal Morningstar family head to the Silver City to visit with God. Wacky siblings, baby shenanigans, and a surprise reunion ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You &amp; Me &amp; the Antichrist Make Three [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angels, Devil Babies, &amp; Granddaddies in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts">CMorningstar</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts">Mitashade</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts">thepoisonofgod</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruflas/gifts">Pruflas</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts">R_Rolling</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts">Antarctic_Echoes</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts">Sammiwayward</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer and Raguel landed outside the gates with their charges. Today was the first time the Morningstar family would be visiting God in the Silver City.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say Lucifer was nervous would be an understatement. After all, the last time he'd seen the doorway to Heaven was when he'd been unceremoniously tossed out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You okay, babe?" Chloe asked him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Honestly, Detective, I don't know," Lucifer told her," the last time I was here was not exactly a picnic". </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You'll be fine, Sam," Raguel said while Lily used his long braids as a teething toy, " a lot of our siblings are excited to see you again".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not all of them," Lucifer muttered. There was one sibling he was sure still hated him, and he hoped they could avoid each other during this visit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No sooner than they'd entered the gates, a small, black blur crashed into Lucifer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"LU!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blur was actually a petite Asian woman wearing a dark purple robe fastened by silver koi fish. She was currently crushing the devil in an airtight embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't believe you're here,Lu!" She said excitedly," when Dad said he'd lifted the ban, I was sure he was kidding!".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, well, we all know Father is not a jokester," Lucifer said as he waved a hand in the direction of his family, "sister I would like for you to meet the Detective. Detective, this is my sister Azrael, the angel of Death".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Azrael stuck her hand out and shook Chloe's, "It's great to finally meet you! And please call me Rae-Rae".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe's eyes grew wide as she recognized that nickname. "Are you Ella's ghost?!".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Haha, yeah," she chuckled nervously," It just seemed like an easier thing to believe than an invisible angel".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe did not understand how that was the easier option, but she'd take the angel's word for it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, gotta fly, people to see and souls to collect. Smell ya later, Lu!". With that Azrael spread her smoky gray wings and flew off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C'mon guys," Raguel said, "we've got a bit of a walk to Father's tower".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walked toward the center of the city, Chloe couldn’t help but be amazed.All of the buildings were a gleaming silver. The pathways were covered in a beautiful marble, with various Enochian symbols etched into them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even the girls were quiet, with Trixie and Lily looking all around at their new environment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Human souls mingled freely with the angels. It was hard to tell the difference if the Celestial didn't have their wings out. But there was one man coming towards them that Chloe would know anywhere. She broke off in a run and put her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Daddy!" Chloe cried as she clung to the man Lucifer now recognized as John Decker. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Monkey," John said warmly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe pulled away to wipe the tears from her eyes and took her father's hand to lead him over to her family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Dad, this is my husband, Lucifer, our daughters Trixie and Lily, and my brother-in-law, Raguel".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">John gave Lucifer a serious look before letting a grin form and slapping him on the arm. "I've heard a lot about you up here".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing good I'm sure".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">John chuckled, "It's not as bad you think. Regardless, I'm glad my girls have someone looking out for them".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer smiled as he hugged his wife closer. "Yes they do, always".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">****************</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They invited John to walk with them as they continued on to God's tower. Lily wasn't too keen to let go of her favorite uncle/chewtoy, but she quickly became fascinated with her human grandpa enough to let him carry her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They reached the entrance to the tower, where they ran into Lucifer's brother, Gabriel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Luce! What's happening brother?" He proceeded to give the Devil an overly enthusiastic hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright Gabe, what exactly do you need money for this time?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Who says I need money?". </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's literally the only time you hug me," Lucifer stated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay,okay," Gabriel sighed, " I may have accidentally wrecked my human friend's impala, and need to get the car fixed before they find out".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The devil rolled his eyes at that, " don't you have messages to be delivering instead of committing automobile theft?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, son," a deep voice said from behind Gabriel, "Why don't you get on that?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uhm...catch you later bro!" The angel flew off before Lucifer could blink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hello Samaël".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before them stood God himself. With dark skin and deep set mahogany eyes, he could easily be mistaken for an older Amenadiel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer tensed as his father approached him. The two stared at each other, unmoving. All of heaven went silent as they waited to see what would happen next.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, God smiled and grabbed his son into a fierce embrace. "I have missed you, my lightbringer".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well," Lucifer sniffed, " you might have missed me a little less if you hadn't sent me to hell".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're right, son," God said as they separated,"I've been wrong about a great many things. Your Charlotte reminded me of that".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You talked to Charlotte?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yes," his father smiled," she gave me a thorough chewing out before she punched me in the face".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And you didn't smite her?!" Lucifer yelped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you kidding? I hired her!" God chuckled," you have no idea how hard it is to find a lawyer that's not in hell".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What did you hire her for?" Chloe asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Angel- human relations," God told her," It's high time my children...what is that saying? Get their head out of their ass".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trixie snickered at the fact that the Creator of the Universe said a no-no word. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God turned towards the children. "These must be my beautiful granddaughters. I've been looking forward to meeting you two".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ruffled Trixie on the head, earning a small giggle, and held his arms out towards John. "May I?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, of course," John said as he handed Lily over to her other grandfather. The baby gave the Almighty a scrutinizing look, before laughing and unfurling her little wings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Beautiful," God said as he carded his fingers through the soft feathers, " I can see why you call her starlight". </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment was absolutely adorable....until a tinkling sound was heard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer and Chloe looked on in absolute horror at the liquid running down God's leg.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lily. Was. Peeing. On. God.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We are so getting smote," Trixie said cringing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To their surprise and relief, God busted out laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know, a lot of people have sent prayers telling me to piss off....but this is the first time I've been pissed on!" He said as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***********</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That wasn't so bad," Raguel said as they all landed on the balcony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, it really wasn't," Lucifer agreed. He'd been thoroughly surprised at how everyone welcomed him and his little family. It truly was the first time in eons that the Devil felt peace.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was snapped out of his musings by a crash in the darkened penthouse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What was that?" His wife asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe went to reach for her gun, cursing after she remembered it was locked in the safe. Carefully, she crept behind Lucifer, who flipped on the lights to reveal.....another Lucifer?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Michael?!" Lucifer and Raguel yelled at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael stood there looking at the floor.He and Lucifer were almost completely identical, the only differences being Michael's curlier hair and electric blue eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poor Lily was so confused from seeing two of her daddy that she started to cry. Chloetook her daughter from Raguel's grip and attempted to comfort the frazzled cherub.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer took a step towards his twin. "What are you doing here, Michael?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, what are you doing here?", Raguel asked,"Father's been searching for you for millenia!".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer did a double take at that. " What the bloody hell are you on about, Rags?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh right, you probably didn't know, with being in hell and all," Raguel said sheepishly," but Michael here has been missing since the Rebellion ended".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer turned back to his twin, shock evident on his face. "Is that true, Micha?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes Sammy," Michael said as he looked up at him( Chloe was relieved the man at least sounded different than her husband), "after Father forced me to throw you out, I couldn't stand being there anymore. I wanted to join you in Hell, but I figured you hated me too much".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He continued, with tears forming in his blue eyes, " I didn't want to be somewhere you're not, so I decided to go where nothing exists...purgatory".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh Micha," Lucifer knew from experience that purgatory was not a friendly place,worse than hell in some aspects.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For his twin to willingly exile himself there was unfathomable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer sighed, thinking about the amount of overtime he was going to have to put in with Dr. Linda after today, and put his hand on Michael's shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I never hated you, Micha. I thought you hated me".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Never Sammy," Michael said determinedly, " You're the most important person in the universe to me. I'm sorry I was too much of a coward around our Father to remember that".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the umpteenth time that day, Lucifer was grabbed into a bone-crushing hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This family really has no sense for appreciating good Armani," he grumbled while Chloe and Trixie snickered behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But if you've been in Purgatory all this time," Raguel noted," then why did you just come back now?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sometime ago, I sensed a large power from this realm," Michael explained," It felt alot like Sammy but different. It took me a bit to find Purgatory's exit again, but when I did I came here".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why were standing around in the dark?" Trixie asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I...Uhm....have no idea how lights work in the mortal realm," he replied sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He must be talking about when Lily was born," Chloe said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lily had calmed down a bit since she heard Lucifer's voice. She reached for Michael, who took her in his arms gingerly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little girl reached a chubby hand out to touch his face, curious about this man who looked like daddy but wasn't. She unfurled her little wings and curled them around his neck. Michael gave her a beaming smile before unfurling his own wings that were identical to Lily's.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey they both star patterns on their wings!" Trixie pointed excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, Father did always say that Sam had made the constellations to look like the exact pattern of Michael's wings," Raguel mused," It makes sense that Little Star would have the same look".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer put a hand on his daughter's back as Michael rocked her to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know, father lifted my ban recently," Michael looked at him in shock, "you could go back home, Micha".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe someday," Michael said as he handed Lily over to her father, " but for now I'd like to spend time with you, get to know things about Earth and your life here".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer looked over to Chloe for her thoughts on the matter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just don't loan him any of your suits," she told him," I'd hate to grope the wrong brother on Tribe night".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The adults all laughed while Trixie contemplated the increasing amount of weirdness that was becoming her family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She concluded that she wouldn't have it any other way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5"></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lucifer mentioned something about never loaning Gabriel money, and I just had to include it lol</p><p>Kudos if anyone spots the supernatural reference</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>